


Yours

by tiptoetwirl (SheSellsSeaShells)



Series: Mine [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always a girl!Nick, Episode Tag: Three Coins in a Fuchsbau, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheSellsSeaShells/pseuds/tiptoetwirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag to "Three Coins in a Fuchsbau". Part of the "Mine" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

"You're not subtle, you know."

Nic turned and raised an eyebrow at her partner, the statement having come a little out of nowhere. 

"And here's me thinking you didn't know the meaning of the word," Nic grinned. "What aren't I being subtle about?"

"You and the Captain," Hank smirked when Nic paled a little.  
"It's been, what? Two months now?"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Caught off guard, Nic's voice came out in a low hiss.

"Come on," Hank scoffed. "Anyone with two eyes can see you're hot for each other." 

"We are not that obvious!" Nic protested. "And would you lower your voice ! What if someone hears you?" 

"Relax," Hank rolled his eyes but obediently dropped his voice, "nobody here's gonna think less of you."

"Sure, you say that now," Nic grumbled and eyeballed her partner. "How'd you find out, anyway?"

"Like I said," Hank repeated, "you're not subtle." 

"That's not an answer," Nic scowled and Hank laughed. 

"Okay, it's just 'cause I know you so well," he admitted. "I see all those smitten little looks you send the Captain when you think nobody's watching."

"Who's smitten?" Nic groused, frowning at Hank.

"Oh girl, don't even try to deny it." Hank smirked, "You're so head over heels. It's hilarious."

“Really?” Nic leaned back in her chair and lifted both brows in query. “Hilarious?”

“Seeing the two of you trying to act like there’s nothing going on?” Hank smirked, “Yeah, it’s pretty damn funny.”

“I’m glad we amuse you, Detective.”

The smooth, familiar voice caused Hank to jerk in surprise as he turned to face his Captain, eyes wide with embarrassment.

"C-Captain!," Hank stuttered. "I didn't realise you were there..."

“Yes, obviously,” Renard said before switching his gaze to Nic in blatant dismissal. 

“May I speak to you for a moment, Detective?” Renard asked and Nic obediently rose from her seat.

“Of course, Sir.”

Hank’s gaze followed the pair as they made their way to Renard’s office and it was only when he saw them leave the door open and the blinds up, giving everyone full view of what was happening inside that he smiled. Renard was many things but stupid was not one of them. So Renard quizzed Nic on her latest case, a desk between them and, to the casual observer, they were nothing more than boss and subordinate. 

Later that night, safe behind the locked doors of Renard’s apartment, it was a much different story. Nic let out a low moan as Renard mouthed at her throat while walking her backwards. He pulled at her hairband, releasing cascades of dark curls from their confines before making quick work of stripping her down to her panties. Then he was turning her, pushing her against the floor-to-ceiling windows in his lounge and making her nipples pebble against the cold glass. 

Renard was still clothed, the material of his suit rough against the suddenly sensitive skin of her back and legs. When Nic reached back to undo his buttons, however, Renard captured both hands and pinned them above her head. Her head fell back to meet his kiss as the fingers of his other hand slid into her panties to tease her folds. Nic’s legs fell apart, giving him better access and Renard took the opportunity to slip two fingers into her. Moisture ran down his fingers and Renard groaned into the kiss, pulling away to bite at her lower lip.

The hand around Nic’s wrists tightened, squeezing briefly in a reminder for her to keep them there, then Renard released his cock from the confines of his pants and pressed his hips forward. He was hard and hot even against the cotton of her underwear and Nic pushed her ass back, grinding against him wordless demand. Renard, however, was not one to be denied. He added a third finger to the those fucking into her cunt and rubbed his thumb against her clit while his other hand palmed her breasts, pinching and pulling taut nipples. 

“Fuck!” Nic swore, her head falling back against Renards shoulder. 

“You know, the people in the apartments across the road can probably make out what we’re doing,” Renard whispered into her ear, his voice low and rough. 

Nic’s eyelashes lifted, she was panting slightly and her hips moved over Renards fingers as she looked at the building across the street and vaguely noticed one or two people draw their blinds. From this distance they were little more than figures with indistinguishable features but somehow the partially public nature of what they were doing didn’t turn Nic off at all.

“Aren’t you just full of surprises,” Renard murmured, cupping her breast as the movement of his fingers quickened.

Nic’s breath was torn out of her in an appreciative groan of pleasure and she deepened the rocking motion of her hips, swearing softly as the scent of her own arousal reached her nose. Renard’s hand left her breast to tear off her underwear and then his cock was slipping between the cheeks of her ass, rubbing against the little hole hidden between them and spreading pre-cum over her skin. 

With one hand, pressed to her stomach, and the other finger-fucking her, Renard held Nic in place as he rolled his hips, grinding his cock against her ass. 

“One of these days,” Renard promised, “I’m gonna make it so that we can go public. Then the whole world will know you belong to me.”

Nic moaned her approval, fully on board with that plan, and Renard felt satisfaction curl heavy and undeniable in his gut. He withdrew his fingers from her cunt to lightly pinch her clit and lowered his head to stifle her scream with his lips as Nic came undone against him. She was still in the throes of orgasm when Renard spun her around and lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist. Nic lowered her hands and wrapped them around his back, twisting his shirt between her fists as he pushed into her. 

“Sean!” Nic gasped as his thick cock split her open. Even after all this time, he still felt so huge, so impossibly big when he fucked her.

Renard growled, low and possessive as he rolled his hips and laid claim to his woman. His mouth moved against hers as the slap of skin against skin echoed throughout the room. Renard’s hands gripped Nic’s ass, holding her up as his upper body pressed against hers, crushing her breasts against his still clothed chest. Nic, not content to be completely passive, met his thrusts as best she could. She moved her hips and dug the heels of her feet into Renard’s back, urging him to move faster and deeper. He buried his face in her neck, mouthing at the area where it curved to meet her shoulder. 

Then Nic was moving, with deceptive ease she swung first one leg and then the other to rest over his shoulders and the growl that escaped Renard reverberated through the room. His hands moved to shape her ass thumbs rubbing over her second hole and Nic’s head fell back, hitting against the window as a low moan escaped her. The change in position had let Renard sink so deeply into his lover that he really didn’t think he could last much longer.

He slammed into Nic hard enough to rattle the window. One arm curled under her ass to support her and the fingers of his other hand found her clit, rubbing furiously against the puckered nub. Before long, Nic was clenching around him, her teeth sinking into his shoulder as the scent of her cum filled the room and Renard couldn’t help himself. His breath escaped in a long, strangled moan as he finished inside of her, his orgasm washing over him in long bursts that left him spent and a little weak in the knees. 

“You sure do know how to treat a girl, Captain,” Nic sighed when she’d finally regained her breath.

Renard smirked at her, taking in her flushed skin, the way her pupils were still noticeably dilated and her bruised lips. 

“I’m just getting started, Detective,” he promised. 

Then Renard was scooping her into his arms because wesen had remarkably quick refractory periods and Nic was naked and willing and he really ought to make up for the distance that they were forced to keep while at work. Nic’s eyes glinted as she correctly interpreted his expression and she slung one arm around his neck, the other sliding down over his shirt before cupping his dick, the only part of him that was still exposed. Renard stumbled a little and Nic’s delighted laughter echoed around the apartment. 

It was much, much later that night when Nic’s phone rang and she groaned as she shifted, trying to reach it without moving too much from her very comfortable position between Renard’s arms. She stretched her hand out towards the bedside table, fumbling for a moment before her fingers closed around cool metal. 

“Burkhardt,” Nic answered, her voice raspy with sleep and her eyes still closed.

“Nic, sorry to wake you.” Hank sounded regretful and far too awake for her liking. “We got a burglary-homicide.” 

“I’ll be there in fifteen,” Nic held in a groan of exhaustion and it was a long moment before she could summon the energy to lift her head. 

Once she did she found that Sean was awake and was smiling down at her even as he held his phone to his ear, obviously getting the same message she just had. Nic’s head dropped back down onto the bed and she let out a long sigh, before pushing herself up and swinging her legs out from under the covers in one smooth motion. Her hair fell onto her face and she pushed it back, scrubbing tiredly at her eyes, before stretching. She was aware of Sean’s gaze on the exposed skin of her back as her lifted her arms over her head, her spine curving and shoulder muscles shifting, before she stood and padded towards the shower, not the least bit self conscious even though she was completely naked. Two minutes later Sean joined her in the shower and it was only the knowledge that work was waiting for them that that kept their lingering kisses from turning into something more. 

“I guess I’ll see you at work, Detective,” Renard smirked as they gathered their guns and badges and prepared to head out the door.

“Of course, Captain,” Nic echoed his smile and saluted sharply before slipping past him.

Renard’s laughter lingered in her ears as she drove through the city and she was still smiling as she reached the jewellery store. Hank raised both eyebrows as she greeted him, his grin knowing and smug.

“You look kinda tired, Burkhard,” Hank said. “Long night?”

“More like too short,” Nic retorted. “In case you haven’t noticed, it’s 4 AM.”

“Yeah, if only scumbags would hold regular 9-5 hours,” Hank’s voice was thick with sarcasm. “Don’t they have any consideration for others?”

“You’re in a good mood this morning,” Nic frowned as she brushed away the attempt at humour and noticed the tightness at the corners of Hank’s eyes and the way his hands were clenched into fists.   
“What’s got you so riled up?”

“I bought one of my engagement rings from this store,” Hank sighed. “The owner is something of a friend.”

Foreboding curled in Nic’s gut at the confession, deep and heavy, and it only deepened as her worst fears were confirmed. It was going to be a hell of a case.

As usual, Nic’s instincts were spot on. Hank was acting like a pod-person, loud and aggressive with everyone, including her, and it was only the thought that he was being influenced by the coins that stopped Nic from bashing. If he dared to call her ‘little lady’ one more time though, she’d accept no responsibility for her behaviour. As it was Wu thrust a large mug of coffee into her hands as she followed Hank out of Renard’s office, her brows drawn into a scowl and her fists clenched. She was this close to slugging her partner, disciplinary action be damned. 

“What’s this?” Nic lifted one eyebrow in question. The mug he’d handed her was so big it more accurately resembled a soup bowl and it was topped with whipped cream and nutmeg. 

“New Italian roast,” Wu told her. “Pinetti brought it in, swears it’s straight from the mother country.”

“What do you want, Wu?” Nic narrowed her eyes in suspicion but cradled the mug close to her chest nonetheless. Coffee was air to her, especially when she’d been awake for 12 hours and it was still only early afternoon. 

“I dunno, for you not to castrate your partner maybe?” Wu offered with a smirk. “He’s a pain in the ass but we’re understaffed so reign in the murderous impulses, Burkhardt.”

“I make no promises,” Nic replied but her lips twitched with the effort to hide her smile and Wu counted it as a win. 

It helped that Hank had followed Renard’s advice and had headed home so Nic was left without her partner’s sudden alpha male attitude grating against her nerves. She dropped into her seat with an exhausted sigh, rolling her head to relieve some of the tension in her neck and shoulders. Concern for the sudden changes in Hank’s personality quickly dampened her anger at Hank’s chauvinist side making itself known and her lips thinned as she glanced back towards Renard’s office. There was something strange about those coins, she was willing to bet her last bar of Butlers Irish Chocolate on it. Unfortunately, Renard had barricaded himself in his office and the way he’d dismissed them made it clear that he didn’t want to be disturbed, not even by Nic. Her eyes narrowed, gaze turning thoughtful as she glanced towards the interrogation rooms where one Farley Kolt was waiting to be questioned. Maybe she could get her answers elsewhere. 

 

~O

 

Sean Renard was not a man ruled by his desires. Whilst his emotions often ran strong and deep, his position demanded he exert total control over them. Not only was he in the spotlight professionally, but even the smallest slip up could and would damage his chances at bringing down his family. That being said, Renard wasn’t a robot. He had his moments of weakness, case in point, when he slipped the Coins of Zakynthos into his pocket instead of coating them in lead and burying them where nobody would ever find them. 

He saw the frown Nic sent his way when he dismissed her and Griffin but now was not the time to reassure her. They could talk later, for now he had plans to make. So subtle and insidious were the effects of the Coins that Renard did not realise that they had already begun to affect him. In his normal frame of mind he would have been hesitant to cause Nic even a moment of unnecessary worry but instead all he could think about was how to further his political and personal agenda’s. 

He was late leaving work that day and something dark and possessive twisted in his guts when he arrived home to a dark and silent apartment. The scent of Nic’s perfume lingered in the air though and Renard followed it to the bedroom where he found her sprawled across the sheets, dark satin draped across bare skin and her hair a tumble of curls against the pillow. Stripping down to his boxers, Renard sat down on the bed and ran his fingers down the exposed curve of her spine. 

Nic was on her side and Renard pushed down the sheets, admiring the way her back curved into the full curve of her buttocks and long, shapely legs. His lips twisted into a satisfied smirk as he spotted the finger shaped bruises on the crease where her ass met her thighs. Wanting to mark her where people could see, Renard stretched out behind Nic, and brushed back her hair to expose her neck and shoulder. He let one hand slip forward to cup her breast as her lowered his mouth to a spot just above her collarbone and sucked.

“Sean,” Nic breathed, voice husky with sleep as his actions woke her. 

She instinctively arched into his touch but as she woke fully, her good sense returned she turned to face him, dislodging his mouth from its task. Undeterred, Renard rolled her onto her back, stretching out over her, and turning his attention back to what he was doing. 

“Not there,” Nic threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged slightly, trying to get him to move lower.  
“Sean,” Irritation was starting to bleed into her voice because they’d had this conversation already. Nic was firmly against him leaving marks where she’d have to explain them away.

Renard huffed when Nic tugged more insistently on his hair but he obligingly moved lower. Nic moaned as his teeth sunk into the flesh of her breast and the next while passed with him leaving marks and bruises on both breasts, her stomach, hips and thighs. By the time he was done all it took was Renards breath against her cunt as his tongue flicked against her clit and she was falling apart.

“I want to hold a press conference tomorrow,” Renard announced as they recovered their breath and Nic frowned from where she was sprawled across his chest.

“Okay,” she said, propping her chin on his chest and looking up at him. “What for?”

“I want to make our relationship public.”

“What?” Nic sat up, caught of guard. “Why would you want to do that?”

“I’m getting tired of hiding,” Renard explained, also sitting up and leaning his back against the headboard. “People should know who you belong to.”

Nic stared at him for a moment then cursed in realisation. She took a deep, steadying breath before holding out a hand, palm up.  
“Where are the Coins?” she demanded. There was no way Renard, in his right mind, would commit career suicide by making their relationship public.

“The Coins are irrelevant,” Renard deferred. “I’m serious, Nicole. Both our jobs would be much easier if people knew you were under my protection.”

Nic exhaled forcefully through her nose and slipped out of the bed, she knew Renard wasn’t himself but she just did not have the patience to deal with him right now. First Hank and now Sean? Nic deserved a holiday for putting up with the men in her life and their sudden need to control her. 

“First,” Nic’s voice was deceptively calm as she pulled on her jeans. “I am not under your protection. I protect myself. Second, our jobs would get easier if we told people we were dating because we would be _fired_.”

“Nicole,” Renard started to say but he was silenced by the glare that Nic sent his way.

In all the time he had known her, Sean had been seen Nic in every conceivable mood. He thought he’d known Nic’s anger when he’d confessed his role in her aunt’s death. He was wrong. Nic’s anger burned hot and heavy and potent, an inescapable volcano of emotion that left its recipient quaking. The _Grimm’s_ anger was another beast altogether. Renard had never had opportunity to witness it but having it directed at him in all it’s cold, ruthless, powerful glory was enough to get through the haze of the Coin’s influence. At least partially. Renard fell silent at the look and Nic studied him as she buttoned her blouse.

“I’m going to spend the night at my own place,” she announced, her voice low and steady but unmistakably commanding. “Tomorrow we are going to talk about this and the Coins. _Are we clear._ ”

Renard opened his mouth to argue but Nic was having none of it.  
“This is not open for discussion!” She snarled. “You don’t want to test me on this, Sean. Talk. Tomorrow. Are we clear?”

Accepting defeat for the moment because there was nothing wrong with talking, Sean nodded and Nic’s lips thinned with satisfaction. The she was shrugging on her jacket and slamming her way out of his apartment, plans and calculations running through her brain. Nic said she wanted to talk because she had a pretty good idea about the kind of desperation and devotion the Coins inspired in their owners. There was no way Renard was just going to hand them over to her, not while they still had their hooks in him and so she would delay his plans to out them with the demand to talk but all the while she was plotting the best way to get those Coins away from him. If Renard would not hand them over willingly, she would just have to take them. 

 

~O

 

Farley Kolt had made a lot of mistakes in his life but letting the Coins become as much of an obsession as they had was probably the second biggest one. Letting Marie walk away claimed top spot on that particular list.

Now, looking at the strong, capable woman her niece had become, Farley knew he had two choices. He could carry on chasing after the coins, let the delusions they induced fill the hole Marie had filled, or he could step up and become the man who had wanted to raise this brave, strong woman currently staring him down.

“You have the coins stashed away?” He asked. “Somewhere safe?”

“Yes,” Nic nodded but didn’t offer any more information. Farley didn’t ask for any.

“Good,” he nodded. “Whilst some people have a stronger resistance to them than others, nobody is immune. Avoid direct skin contact with them and whatever you do don’t try to bury them or sink them. They’ll find their way back to humanity somehow.”

“Why are you telling me all of this?” Nic asked, clearly confused.

“Marie wasn’t always as ruthless as she became later in life,” Farley confessed. “When I knew her, she was a lot like you. She had a sense of justice, was willing to investigate and find out the truth before attacking wesen. You remind me a lot of her in those days.”

“So what happened?” Nic was unable to keep herself from getting as much information as she could from this man with such unexpected ties to her family.

“Your mother died and Marie was left to carry on the family duties by herself.” Farley shrugged. “They weren’t particularly close. Your grandfather had trained them both from the time they could walk but Kelly subscribed to his doctrine with much greater loyalty than Marie. When your parents were killed Marie hadn’t spoken to her sister in almost a year. Kelly didn’t even know we were going to get married.   
I think the guilt at letting the rift between them get so bad really twisted something in Marie. She cut of all contact with me and ran away with you. She became...colder, the perfect soldier that her father had raised her to be.”

“And you’ve been trying to track the Coins down ever since. You thought they’d help you get her back?” Nic prompted.

“Yes,” Farley admitted. “I did.”

“And now?” Nic asked.

“And now Marie is gone. There doesn’t seem to much point in going after them anymore.”

Nic fell silent at that at regarded him for a moment before she nodded and stood to leave.

“I have to go,” she explained. “There’s somewhere I need to be.” 

“Do you...can we meet? Just to talk. When you have time.” Farley asked. Nic was the last connection he had to Marie. The short time he’d known her had given the impression of someone who was fair, with strong morals and keen intelligence. He wanted to know more about her, this woman who was the closest he’d ever come to having a daughter.

“Sure,” Nic eventually relented. “I’ll let you know.”

She said her goodbyes quickly after that, eager to get back to Renard. She’d left Adalind to look after him as she tracked down Kolt to make sure he wasn’t going to go after the Coins again and she was wanted to return as soon as possible. Those Coins had really did a number on Renard and Nic didn’t want to leave him alone with someone she didn’t fully trust. Nic would have called Monroe and Rosalee to look after him instead but Renard didn’t know them. Adalind was a familiar face to him and so she’d put her dislike of the Hexenbiest aside for his comfort. 

“How is he?” Nic asked as she let herself into the apartment to find Adalind leaving the bedroom, her arms loaded with damp cloths. 

“Sweaty,” was the glib response, “and shivering. But he’s asleep.”

“Good,” Nic sighed and gave the other woman a tight smile as she pulled fresh hand-towels from the cupboard. “Thank you for looking after him.”

“Anytime,” Adalind responded with a grin that was far too big to be sincere.

Nic scowled at the lawyer even as the door closed behind her but her attention was soon back on Renard and she paused only to kick off her shoes and hang up her jacket, making her way to the bedroom on socked feet.

Renard was curled into a fetal position on the bed, his tall body wracked with shivers and clothes drenched with sweat. He didn’t wake as she maneuvered him out of his top and track pants, leaving him in a his boxers only before fetching a basin of water to sponge him down with. Her gaze lingered on his face as she worked, taking in the pallor of his skin and the dark circles beneath his eyes. Every so often whimpers, mostly of her name, escaped him and Nic’s heart broke at the sound. Sean was the epitome of controlled and self-possessed and to see him reduced to this was almost Nic’s undoing. 

His strong reaction to the Coins was probably the combined result of keeping them overnight and his wesen nature reacting to their influence. It was like he was going through withdrawal, alternately too hot then too cold, his sleep plagued by dreams or nightmares, his body violently protesting being separated from the coins. Nic cleaned up after him when he was sick, and under Adalind’s advice, called Renard’s personal physician who hooked him up to an IV of electrolyte solution but said there was little to do otherwise. He just needed to sleep off the effects. 

Renard woke every couple of hours, calling for her but not really seeing her all the same and she sat with him, washed off his sweat, covered him with blankets when he was cold and fed him ice chips when he was too hot. She stroked his forehead to reassure him that she was there and forced what food she could down his throat when he was conscious. Eventually his fever broke and she stripped off his boxers, gave him another sponge bath, and dressed him in loose pants and a t-shirt made of thin, black cotton. Then she stretched out behind him, draping her arm over his waist and tangling their legs together. Even in his sleep, Renard’s fingers tangled with her own and Nic buried her face between his shoulder blades, inhaling his scent. 

She had gotten maybe ten hours of sleep in the past 72 hours but the stress of this case and worry for Renard left her buzzed and unable to get to sleep. The quiet despair Farley Kolt couldn’t quite hide when he talked about her aunt, the lack of answers from Soledad Marquesa, dealing with Hank and Renard when they were under the influence of the Coins, waiting for the withdrawal effects to run their course, it was all playing on Nics mind and she was still wide awake even as the sun rose and the day began. Morning bled into afternoon, afternoon bled into evening, and darkness fell once more and Nic was still awake. 

She was on her back, Renard’s head on her chest and his long body curled around hers, her fingers idly running through his hair when he stirred. Still half-asleep, Renard nuzzled his nose into the valley between her breasts, letting out a little hum of contentment as his eyes fluttered open and his hand massaged her thigh. 

“Hey,” Nic greeted, a soft smile curving her lips as Renard lifted his head to meet her gaze.

“Hi,” He returned the smile. Then he froze, his expression fading into one of horror as his memories of the past few days caught up to him.  
“Nic,” Renards started to say but she shushed him with a finger against his lips.

“It’s okay,” she soothed. “The coins are safe, stashed away. Everyone if fine. It’s okay.”

Renard relaxed for a moment before his gaze raked over her. Rested and recovered as he was, he was quick to pick up all the little signs that said Nic was not at her best.  
“Everyone is fine, huh?” he questioned. “Then why do you look like you haven’t slept in a week?” 

“More like 36 hours,” Nic joked, “but who’s counting?”

“Nic,” Renards scolded.

“I was worried about you,” Nic confessed. “That’s all. I was just...worried.”

Renard’s expression softened and he shifted, stretching over her to capture her lips in a kiss that was soft and shallow.

“I’m sorry,” Renard murmured as they eventually broke for air and he moved to mouth at her neck and jaw. “I should have known better than to think I could resist the Coins. I’m sorry for putting you through all of that.”

“Sean,” Nic’s laughter was soft and fond because this was a side of him that only she ever got to see. “It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re okay. All I need is sleep, there’s no harm done.”

Renard begged to differ but he didn’t say as much. He didn’t remember after the press conference he gave but he knew that Nic had had little sleep the night before that conference, and even less then night before that one. And now it seemed like she had spent all of last night and today looking after him. By his book, there was definitely harm done. 

“So sleep, my love,” was all Renard said as he rolled onto his back and pulled Nic to lie against him. 

It was a testament to how exhausted she was that she curled into him with no further protest, relaxing into strong, familiar arms and falling asleep almost instantly now that it was clear Renard was okay. Sean, for his part, simply brushed back her hair from her face and pressed a kiss to her head, silently vowing to look after her just as she had done for him. And if he was already making plans so that they could go on holiday together in the near future without arousing suspicion, well, nobody else needed to know. Nic clearly deserved a break and some pampering and Renard was going to make sure she received as much.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually not really that happy with the way this ends but I've gone through about five different endings and this one feels the best so far. Plus I'm starting to get back into the Grimm fandom and I really want to continue this verse and it's smutty goodness :)


End file.
